


Human Womanly Troubles

by little_tinkerxx



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_tinkerxx/pseuds/little_tinkerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny ends up having to explain the female human monthly cycle to Vastra, who doesn't understand whats wrong with Jenny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Vastra wondered around the downstairs of their house looking for Jenny, she hadn’t seen her all day and was starting to worry about the young woman. Vastra decided to check the upstairs part of the house as she got five steps up Vastra started to worry, Jenny’s bedroom door was still closed and she could smell blood. It wouldn’t be possible surely for someone to have gotten into the house during the night passed her, who was a light sleeper anyway, and enter the younger woman’s bedroom without being heard. Also the young woman was pretty feisty and capable of looking after herself. Vastra carried on up the stairs and crossed the landing towards the closed wooden door. She lightly knocked and received no answer. 

Vastra lightly grasped the cold door knob and gently twisted it to the right and pushed the door open quietly, she looked around the darkened room. Jenny must be unwell she hasn’t even gotten up to open the heavy curtains. Vastra stood by the door waiting for her eyes to adjust to the dark in the room, as they did she saw the young woman curled up under the blanket in a foetal position. Vastra slowly walked towards the bed, the smell of blood getting even stronger invading her senses like the plague, making her feel queasy. ‘Jenny’ she whispered looking at the smaller woman, when Jenny didn’t respond Vastra started to worry. Vastra gently bent over Jenny and lightly stroked her shoulder, it felt odd for her because usually the quiet maid would keep herself to herself and wouldn’t allow any physical contact. Vastra heard a small whimper emanate from the small body before her. 

‘Jenny, what’s wrong? What’s happened?’ Vastra leant even closer to the small body of her maid, in case she was too weak to speak louder ‘It’s…nothing…ma’am’ Jenny quietly whined. Vastra frowned, how could this be nothing, Jenny was obviously bleeding from somewhere but Vastra didn’t know or understand where, it wasn’t very obvious for her. ‘This is obviously nothing Jenny.’ Vastra used her stern voice knowing the quiet small woman in front of her wouldn’t dare lie to her when she used this voice, who was she trying to protect? ‘ma’am…please…’ Vastra moved closer and decided to sit just behind the curled body of her maid. Jenny feeling the bed dip winced as pain shot through her stomach, why couldn’t Vastra leave her be? She didn’t fancy explaining to this rather socially awkward lizard what was wrong with her ‘weak’ as Vastra seemed to see it body. Vastra seeing the wince that covered Jenny’s face when she sat down decided that no matter what she wasn’t leaving this room till she found out what was wrong with Jenny, something in Vastra seemed to twinge at the idea of the smaller woman being in pain and her not knowing what to do about it. 

Vastra lifted her hand and started to stroke along Jenny’s arm ‘Jenny, please tell me maybe I could help you.’ Jenny turned slightly deciding to take pity on the poor prehistoric lizard sat behind her, ‘ma’am’ she looked up into the warm eyes of her employer ‘you really don’t need to…worry’ Jenny winced and curled back up into the ball she was laying in earlier ‘it’s just normal’ Vastra frowned again, how was this normal to humans? Jenny was obviously bleeding somewhere and she was in a lot of pain. Jenny turned to Vastra again knowing the Silurian wasn’t understanding her, ‘ma’am you know how female humans carry children?’ Vastra thought for a moment and nodded, then looked at Jenny in shock, feeling her stomach drop as she looked down at Jenny’s stomach ‘no…no ma’am I’m not’ she laughs slightly and then winces in pain ‘it’s rather the opposite, well for humans, they go through a process where if the part isn’t fertilized the body gets rid of the unneeded tissue and it causes stomach cramps’ Jenny turned to look at Vastra hoping that by now she’d understand. 

Vastra sat staring at the bed cover processing the information that she had just been given, so for humans this actually was normal. Vastra tried to understand but for female Silurian’s they laid eggs for their partner to fertilize. Howcome she hadn’t seen Jenny like this before, she looked at the younger woman questioningly but decided it wouldn’t be polite to ask, as she wouldn’t like Jenny questioning her on what she did twice every year, Jenny could see the look on Vastra’s face ‘come on ma’am, what’s the question?’ Vastra looked at her shocked ‘I can read you, there is something you want to know’ Vastra looked down at the bed sheets rather embarrassed. ‘well I was wondering…how…howcome I’ve never seen you like this before’ Jenny looked up at her then away ‘I erm…I haven’t actually had this for a long while, my last employer…well shall we say wasn’t the best of employers and my body wasn’t strong enough to go through the process as I hadn’t eaten much and my body was too thin’ Vastra looked at her appalled, then felt rather upset she hated the fact that Jenny had been so ill-treated before working for her, she felt a small lonely hiss leave her throat.


	2. Chapter 2

Jenny heard the low hiss leave Vastra’s throat and knew straight away that Vastra was unhappy about the way that her previous employers treated her, although she didn’t understand why. She was just Vastra’s maid nothing more, so she didn’t particularly need to feel anything towards her. ‘Would you…would you like a hug?’ Vastra quickly faced away from the younger female feeling embarrassed and ashamed of herself, why would she want to hug her. Jenny looked up and the suddenly darker green scaled woman above her knowing this would be a make or break situation for their friendship. But the quietness was starting to break Vastra entirely, she felt she had definitely done something wrong now, ‘I mean it’s just you humans like to embrace each other when one is feeling poorly don’t you?’ she looked around at her maid feeling curious. ‘Yes ma’am we do…and it would be lovely if you would please…just I can’t actually get up’ Jenny blushed ‘I tried before and well the pain was too much to bare.’ 

Vastra smiled slightly at the ape…human beside her and climbed into the spare side of the bed, gently wrapping her arms around Jenny’s small frame. Jenny squeaked slightly with pain when Vastra accidentally jarred her body, the sound made Vastra jump slightly but tighten her hold on the maid. Jenny burrowed her head into Vastra’s shoulder enjoying the comfort, she knew she probably shouldn’t with Vastra being her employer but she just needed someone right now anyone that could make her feel better. Vastra felt her moving into her and smiled slightly, what where these strange feelings she was developing for the small mammal beside her? They didn’t make sense, Silurian’s were supposed to hunt Apes not have…fluttering heartbeats and…and strange feelings within their stomachs. Vastra looked down to the maid lying next to her, whose face was screwed up in pain. She didn’t understand, what was this feeling? Vastra wasn’t sure she should ask the ape…human because she was sure it was improper. 

Vastra slowly reached to gently touch Jenny’s cheek, tilting her head to the side as she watched her. Jenny whimpered as Vastra moved making the lizard woman feel guilty. ‘I’m sorry my dear’ Vastra whispered looking into Jenny’s eyes; Jenny closed her eyes resting her head against Vastra’s shoulder. ‘Don’t worry ma’am’


End file.
